ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraseven 21
"Are you okay, my friend?" —Ultraseven 21 to Neos is an Ultra-Crusader featured in the Direct-to-DVD ultra series Ultraman Neos. He greatly resembles the original Ultraseven. History Ultraman Neos Ultraseven 21 was originally a member of the Space Garrison and the Space Security Department. When he was about to be assigned to protect the planet Earth, some emergency prevented him from leaving his post. So, the Security Department requested assistance from the Warrior Command Group. The protection of the Earth fell into the hands of Ultraman Neos, but once Seven 21 was clear, he too traveled to Earth to act as Neos’ backup. The red giant appeared to Neo's host, unleashing the his transformation device sealed within him and instructing him to transform to fight the first Dark Matter monster to appear in Japan. The red giant aided the hero several times, but didn’t go into actual battle until Neos was being double teamed by the monsters Sazora and Nozera. The two heroes managed to vanquish both monsters. All the while 21 took on several human forms, often time taking the image of some one involved with the current situation HEART was investigating. Ultraseven 21 would continue to aid Neos on and off again until Menschheit’s assassin, Gurale, almost killed Neos. While the red and silver hero managed to vanquish the golden kaiju, he was left wounded. 21 appeared before the dying with Zoffy, giving him much needed energy. On 21's suggestion, Zoffy returned to the Land of Light to gather up the needed life energy to fully heal Neos, warning him not to fight until he returned. Thus, when Menschheit arrived on Earth, it was up to Ultraseven 21 to thwart his attacks. However, Menschheit’s powerful and bizarre attacks easily overpowered 21. Even when Neos was summoned to his side, both were almost killed at the feet of the warlord. However, an unexpected ally would soon help: the last of the people of Zamu The last member of the race sacrificed himself to recharge both Ultraman Neos and Ultraseven 21. With renewed strength, the pair threw several different energy attacks at the fiend. At long last, Menschheit was killed and the Earth saved. Ultraman Neos separated from his host. Their missions completed, Ultraman Neos and Ultraseven 21 returned to Nebula M78 to await further orders. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie After Ultraman Belial was freed, he went towards the Land of Light. Upon arrival, he displayed the defeated Ultraman Taro in his clutch. Enraged, the Ultramen tried to assault Belial. Ultraseven 21 was fighting alongside Ultraman Neos, Ultraman Xenon and Ultraman Max. Despite their numbers and skills, they all were defeated by Belial and couldn't do anything to him. When Belial took the Plasma Spark, the Land of Light turned into a frozen world freezing all the Ultramen. After Ultraman Zero defeated Belial and recovered the Plasma Spark, , Ultraseven 21, Ultraman Neos, Ultraman Max and Ultraman Xenon, restored, were among those who went to listen to Ultraman King's speech. Profile, Features and Techniques *'Home World': Land of Light, Nebula M78 *'Department': Space Security Service *'Age': Over 18,000 years *'Height': 56 meters *'Weight': 57,000 tons *'Flight Speed': Mach 26 (Mach 24 in the pilot film) *'Running Speed': Mach 7.7 *'Under Water Speed': Mach 2.5 *'Jumping Distance': 1300 meters (1100 meters in the pilot film) Body Features *'Beam Lamp': Like his namesake Ultraseven 21 has a Beam Lamp, unlike most his is a large crystal instead of a small dot. *'Protector': The armor on 21's upper body and upper arms, it is unknown if they absorb sunlight the same way Seven's did. *'Eyes': 21's eyes can see through disguises and vast distances, even through objects. *'Ultra Armor': 21's has the typical resistances expected of an Ultra, it is expected that the cold would affect him the same way it does other Ultras from M78 Techniques *'Adorium Ray': Ultraseven 21 can fire a beam of energy called the Adorium Ray from the beam lamp on his forehead. The exact strength of this is unknown. *'Rejia Shot': Ultraseven 21 can fire a beam of energy called the Rejia Shot from L-shape (his left arm upright, his right). *'Verzard': The blade on Ultraseven 21’s head, the Verzard, can be removed and thrown at enemies. It will then return to him, allowing him to place on his head again. *'Ultra X Eyes': 21 can see through objects and pierce disguises to see the true being. Signified by a flashing in his eyes. *'21 Beam Attack': A beam from 21's forehead, it can paralyze the target, be magnetic rays, awaken the target or generate an electric shock *'Finger Darts': Used in the pilot, 21 puts his middle and Index fingers together and fires several energy blasts from his finger tips. *'Stop Beam': Fires a beam that becomes tether of energy to constrict around the enemy and hold them in place. *'Ultra Fire Ball': One of 21's Metamorphic abilities that converts light into solid matter, Ultraseven 21 can fire a flame bullet. Used with Neos' Ultra Light-Linger against Menschheit in episode 12. *'21 Punch': a punch that uses all of 21's strength. **'21 chop': A chop from high above. **'21 elbow': 21 uses his elbow. *'Ultra Bomber': 21 concentrates all of his energy into his foot before delivering a dive bomb kick. *'Double Kick': A kick performed with Neos, used on Menscheit as a kick and knee combo. *'Double Flying Kick': Using the Ultra Bomber, 21 attacks with Neos' Ultra Flying Kick. Used on Menscheit *'Double Attack': Neos and 21 headlock opponents and run to each other ramming their enemies into each other. Used in episode 4. *'Double Lifter': Used with Neos to hoist Giga Dread in to space and far away from the Earth. *'21 Whipper': 21 grabs his opponent and throws them at once. Used on a human sized Alien Zamu, disguised as Dr. Otomo. *'21 Flying Mare': 21 jumps at his opponnent and grabs them by the neck, using the falling momentum to bring them down. *'Ultra Light Lancer': Not shown, one of 21's Metamorphic abilities, creates a spear of light *'Ultra Cross Slash': Not shown, one of 21's Metamorphic abilities, creates a shuriken of light, used for the same purpose as the Ultra slash *'Ultra-Barrier': Not shown, one of 21's Metamorphic abilities, 21 creates a barrier to repel enemy attacks; *'Ultra Wizard Beam': Not shown, a multi purpose beam from his beam lamp, it can paralyze the target, hit them with an electric shot, act as magnetic waves or act as a heat ray. *'Handy Power Shot': Not shown, one of 21's Metamorphic abilities, shuriken shaped energy blasts *'I Crash Beam': Not shown, destructive beams from 21's eyes. *'Sparkling 21': Not shown, Ultra psychic powers used to destroy the target with its own energy, it is dangerous to perform *'Size Change': Ultraseven 21 can change his size from that of a human to that of a giant monster and back again at will. **'Ultra Contract': 21 can shrink to human size and smaller with his psychic powers. **'Ultra Magnificent': 21 can grow up to 200m, but doing so would put his life at risk due to the energy demands needed to maintain that size. *'21 Teleportation': 21 can teleport vast distances where he sense he is needed, consumes a great deal of energy. *'Ultra Stop-Ray': A beam from the hand that leaves the target paralyzed even in mid-air. *'Ultra Spray': A ray that reveals hidden enemies. *'Miracle Ultra Shower': Water emitted from the hand. *'Ultra Body Attack': 21, when flying can ram his enemy at full speed without ill effect. *'Ultra Psychokinesis': Not demonstrated, said to have been taught by Ultraseven himself. *'Human Forms': When needed, Ultraseven 21 can take on the form of any human. He does not appear to use any set form for his disguise, through out the series he has used several appearances of different ages and genders. *'Super Speed': Ultraseven 21 can run at super human speeds for an extended distance, running like a blur, he move fast enough to pass by automated turrets undetected. Adorium_Ray.jpg|Adorium Ray Verzard_21.jpg|21 wielding the Verzard Reija_Shot.jpg|Reija Shot Ultra Seven 213&3&.jpg|Ultra Seven 21 seeing Zamu Seijin use Ultra X eyes. Ultra Fireball.jpg|Ultra Fireball Stop Beam.jpg|Stop Beam Finger Darts.jpg|Finger Darts Transformation Ultraseven 21 has no human host or set human form. He had taken on several human forms during the course of the series but the manner in which he transforms back is always the same. 21's eyes glow with a swirling spray of light and then slowly morphs into his true form in a manner similar to the original Ultraseven. Human forms that Ultraseven 21 used *Mysterious Girl (Episode 2, portrayed by Mariya Izawa) *Shin Kenmochi (Episode 4, portrayed by Masaoka Kunio) *Sean (Episode 6, portrayed by Earl Scott) *Masato Usami (Episode 8, Portrayed by Take Uketa ) syoujo.jpg|The Mysterious girl in Ep.2 13377.jpg|Shin Kenmochi (Episode 4) shown.jpg|Sean in Episode 6. usami.jpg|Usami in Ep. 8 Gallery Ultraseven_21.png Thumbnail.aspx.jpg Ultraseven21.jpg Ultraseven 21.jpg 21.png Ultrmn Ns Ultrsn 21.png Img 86788 22889563 5.jpg Seven 21.jpg hntultramanneos028030a9.jpg ultragalaxylegend-20100510-145614.jpg Hntultramanneos0414ff6b.jpg 129381926978690.jpg 21_squint.jpg Toy release info The toy was released by Bandai on 2004. And it's never been resculpted or repainted again. The Ultra was also released as an Ultraman Head Collection. The figure was released and bundled along with the other Ultras containing in the Immortal Ultra Warriors Set. 2006512052265283.jpg|Ultra Hero Series Ultraseven 21 DSC06507.jpg|Immortal Ultra Warriors 2 (Bundled with other Ultras included in the set) img0030162938355.jpg|Ultra Hero Series Ultraseven 21 (Classic) Trivia *While Ultraman Neos is based on the original Ultraman, Ultraseven 21 is based on Ultraseven, the two original Ultras created by Eiji Tsuburaya. His similarities can be seen on his Eyes and his Eye Slugger. *By choice Ultraseven 21 is the only Ultra to have no fixed human form. **Due to this fact his manner of interacting with mankind is much more secretive and withdrawn than most Ultras such as Ultraseven and Ultraman. *Like Ultraman Neos, Ultraseven 21 was redesigned in 2001. *It is a fan theory that Ultraseven 21 maybe the first son of Ultraseven. There is no evidence to support this. *According to M-78.jp (Link: http://m-78.jp/ultraheroes), Ultraseven 21 was the 21st Ultra warrior. Ironically, his name 21 was also the number of the Ultra warriors introduced. His name 21 also stems from "the 21st century" for Neos was the first series appear in the new millenium. **Also, the number 21 is a result of 7 times 3, likely a a reference to the Showa and Heisei Ultraseven. Also See Ultraseven (character) Category:Ultras Category:Allies Category:Secondary Ultras Category:Ultras With Fin Head Category:Aliens Category:Ultraseven Type Ultras Category:Heisei Ultras